CaesarsTyranny
Be the Royal Seadweller You are now DICTUS NEORAS. You are a young fuchsia blooded sea-dwelling troll. You are next in line to be EMPEROR OF ALTERNIA, and you take this duty VERY SERIOUSLY. You enjoy reading books on PAST RULERS, in an effort to surpass them in both power and victory. You also have a LARGE FLUSHED CRUSH on your fellow sea-dweller, NAIVIV. Your trolltag is caesarsTyranny and we are proud to be a member of the highest caste of blood alternia has to offer. we would be remiss to deny our duty to the the throne. Personality Dictus is very haughty, and is a firm believer in the hemospectrum. He thinks of it as an integral part of troll culture, and feels that when someone insults it, it's a very personal thing for him. He tends to think that what he does is for the "good of Alternia", but sometimes doesn't see that what he does is inherently selfish. In his quest to "reclaim" Naiviv, he refuses to see anything he does as "wrong", so much as "protecting the royal bloodline". Dictus is also heavily persuaded by his lusus, Buffamom. He doesn't ever want to upset her, for fear of her high-pitched shrieking and the threat of physical punishment, which Dictus is terrified of, being a bit more of a sadist. Background Dictus grew up in the Imperial Palace, alongside Naiviv Curena . In fact, he was the only other troll she was allowed to speak to beyond giving orders to servants, on account of an agreement that her lusus, Mr. Bubbles, and Dictus' lusus, Buffamom, made when they were wigglers. In order to protect the "purity" and "sanctity" of the fuchsia and violet bloods, the lusii attempted to arrange them into a matespritship. Dictus liked the arrangement, and grew to be very flushed for Naiviv. The two of them were very close when they were younger, and he admired her adventurous spirit as well as her singing voice, which he would sit outside her respite block and listen to for hours unbeknownst to her. Naiviv felt that the arrangement chained her to Dictus, and while she did care for him, she just wasn't flushed for him. However she put up with it for many sweeps, until Dictus denied her a request to go outside the palace even for a few hours. He told her it was because Buffamom made that rule, and it was there to protect them from the lesser bloods. He never went after her after she absconded from the Palace, partly because he thought she would eventually tire of roughing it and return to him, and partly because he knew deep down that it was his fault she ran off. Eventually, Dictus was made aware of Naiviv's eventual flushed feelings for Eteran, and this lead to a civil war where Dictus sought to "reclaim what was his". Naiviv and Eteran, as well as a few other trolls, stood up to him however, and they fought in SGRUB. Many of their teammates took sides in the fight, but a few sat out. Post SGRUB, Dictus surrendered to Naiviv, after one last fight on the stage of their victory. She eventually beat him, and poured her heart out to him. She told him how she missed him as a friend, and how she never wanted to fight. Dictus quickly realized he was the cause of all of her pain and suffering, and stopped the fight. They became moirails, which Dictus would be quite pleased with. Naiviv keeps him calm and gives him someone to talk to, and he helps Naiviv learn to say no when something will be bad for her or the team, and stand her ground, even if she really wants to say yes. Dictus would also enter into a platonic blackrom with Eteran, of which Naiviv would aspuctice. Lusus Dictus' lusus, a waterhoofbeast dubbed Buffamom, is a very strict, very shrill lusus. She demands nothing but perfection from Dictus, but also gives him whatever he wants, thus making him quite spoiled. She was the one who came up with the idea of the arranged matespritship between Dictus and Naiviv, and forced them to live in the palace together, not letting them go outside for any reason. Buffamom is the only creature Dictus really fears, and his fear of disappointing her and facing her wrath is one of the few things that fuel his sadistic tendencies. Modus Dictus uses the Bureaucrat Modus, a modus that only allows a user to put an item in or take an item out if there are official forms signed, stamped, dated, and notarized in triplicate. Dictus would eventually accidentally captchalogue the stamp he needed to use this, however, thus leading to a great deal of frustration. Strife Dictus was taught, as all Emperors of his session were, to use ShieldandSwordkind. Dictus is very much a strategist, using both brains and his strength to his advantage. Dictus does NOT like pain on any level, and uses his shield to avoid wounds, while using his double-edged sword to inflict damage upon his opponents. Dictus, as the Prince of Rage, would actually use his rage to his advantage, and manage to take control of a jadeblood, Morria Trestan, and use her in his plans by taking advantage to her loyalty to the hemospectrum. He would also force Naiviv to slay Eteran Dracos as an "act of kindness" on his quest bed, as Eteran had suffered many wounds prior to them reaching the quest bed. After this failed, he would try again and again to slay Eteran on the field, failing each time. Land of Salt and Spires (LoSaS) LoSaS is a land filled with many towers, each strikingly similar to the others. They are made of sodium crystals, and are white in color. The consorts of the land are stags with large, intricate antlers, who carry themselves in a very dignified manner. The Denizen of LoSaS is Bia, the Grecian goddess of Force. Her siblings are Kratos (Strength), Zelos (Zeal), and Nike (Victory). All of them are children of Styx and Pallas, serving as Zeus' enforcers, who never leave his side, save for when he wants privacy. Bia is that goddess of force, power, physical strength, and compulsion. She was the one sent to bind Prometheus. Prince of Rage All of his life, Dictus would use his rage as a solution to all of his problems. He would become the single most savage berserker on his team, fighting well after injuries should have killed him. His brutal attacks and orders, while quite frankly sinister, were by far the most effective for defeating foes in the game. However, he found out post-game that he needed to destroy his self-loathing and rage towards Naiviv in order to stop the senseless civil war he started, as well as regain her affections. This was done via one last fight between the sea-dwelling trolls, where Naiviv would break down and tell Dictus how she felt about him, and how she never wanted to fight in the first place. The two of them would become moirails, as Naiviv wasn't flushed for him, and Dictus finally accepted that, thus effectively destroying his rage. Ancestor Dictus has the only ancestor that is still alive, The Emperor. For Dictus, The Emperor is someone who he must overcome in order to obtain the throne. Dictus holds no hate in his heart for his ancestor, but his aggression towards him knows no bounds. During the Carnifex Case, The Emperor was manipulated into ignoring his matesprit's pleas for assistance by The Desirous. He was eventually made aware of her treachery, and banished her for her crimes. He was also the one who passed judgement on The Carnifex and The Apostate, sentencing them both to die, and denouncing The Apostate as a traitor and a dishonor to her caste. Trivia *Instead of the ox, which was part of the Chinese zodiac, Buffamom is a Water Buffalo, which is from the Korean Zodiac. Laz and Doxy took this to a literal sense, and made Buffamom a Buffalo mermaid, with a Buffalo top, and a fishy tail! Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Gancolt the Grey Category:Pink Blood